


13x23 Coda

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe Michael, Coda, M/M, Possession, Post-Season/Series 13, basically just them talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Michael really intended to keep his end of the bargain. But then he realized what it means to have his true vessel.





	13x23 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that the only fic with AU!Michael/Dean is non-con so far. I couldn't let that stand, so have a very short story.

Dean had been screaming in his own head for hours. And it’s not like he can get physically exhausted from that, but by now he feels mentally and emotionally drained. He pauses to catch his figurative breath.

“Are you done?” Michael asks, directing his attention inwards. Dean is only vaguely aware that the archangel is walking his body down some street.

“We had a deal!” Dean accuses him.

“And you really want me to adhere to that deal now that you know what it’s like to be with your other half? We’re made for each other, Dean. Can't you feel it?"

And Dean knows what he means, because when he’s not purposefully concentrating on his anger, his heart is still singing with the joy of finally being whole. Michael's grace is wrapped around his soul like it always belonged there, and it fills the emptiness he's always tried to patch over with food and booze and casual sex. But he won't admit that. "Dude, I've been to hell and back, I've killed way too many people, and I've been a demon once. I try not to feel much these days."

Suddenly, Dean can feel a deep sadness, that’s not his, but coming from Michael. "You're not the only one who killed way too many people and made way too many mistakes, Dean. You do feel it, don't you?"

"So what?” Dean asks. “What difference does it make?"

Michael hesitates, almost as if he needs to find enough courage to go on. "Maybe we can do better together," he says finally. "Maybe I need your help."


End file.
